Thia and Jay
by Your Imaginary Alien Friend
Summary: Cindy isn't herself, and Jimmy's fed up with her. He later gets an email address that belongs to a girl named Thia! Who is she? What happens when they meet? Who has an abnormal illness? Definitely SL! JC? COMPLETE! No cussing
1. A Morose Goodbye

Me: Hi, how are ya? I'm fine. Well, I know this chapter is SUPER short, but, bear with me here. This is the shortest chapter in my whole story, so, yeah. Also, in reviews, please do not cuss. I would appreciate it very much if you didn't. Thank you.

Chapter One: A Morose Goodbye

Jimmy stayed crouched over the girl. She was in terrible pain, clutching her whole body. Jimmy, feeling responsible, continuously apologized while fighting the tears that so desperately wanted to drop. Unsure of what to do, he takes off his jacket her wore over his suit and lay it under the beautiful 12-year old's head. The girl couldn't look up in response to the jacket. But once she felt a tear drop fall on her hand, she glanced up. She could see he was talking but the ringing in her ears blocked out all noise. She could read what he was saying, and in reply before she left unconscious, she painfully said, "It's okay."

As soon as she stopped struggling and lay limp, Jimmy couldn't hold back crying any further. In between his bawling he cried, "Don't...go...Cindy!"


	2. A Chicken and a New Girl

Chapter Two: A Chicken a New Girl

**3 DAYS EARLIER**

It's almost been a month since Cindy began to be bizarrely joyous and pleasant, yet for the past two weeks the pranks on Jimmy have been worse than ever. Despite her claiming innocence, Jimmy blames her for each days humiliation.

Before the school bell rings, Jimmy cautiously takes his seat. He attempts to move his seat forward, but realizes he is glued to his seat and his seat is glued to the ground! He accusingly looks at Cindy. She, on the other hand, appeared to be clueless while flipping through her homework.

"Cindy!" he shouts in exasperation. She glances over wondering what she had supposedly done this time. She just shrugs her shoulders and objects, "I didn't do it, I swear on Harriet's grave."

Jimmy just stares at her with confusion. Who's Harriet? Cindy looks up and sees that, not only Jimmy, but everyone else, besides Libby and Ms. Fowl, are staring at her wondering.

"Like I've said before, you don't know her. Once again, never mind I said it," Cindy sighed. She's used the "Harriet's grave" thing before, but it seemed only she and Libby knew who this "Harriet" character was.

"Okay children, time to take out your science books. Like I told you yesterday, we'll be studying the average chicken," Ms. Fowl crowed. She went to arranging the board, preparing for their lesson.

Everyone opened their desks to get their books, but when Jimmy opened his, something triggered and shot out a glue-like substance the class had made for papier-mache the day before. He was going to shut his desk and yell at Cindy scolding, "How do you propose I wash this off?" But, once he closed his desk, the ceiling tile above his desk opened, (it was mysteriously on hinges) and feathers came falling onto him.

Nick pipes up, "Why make a diagram, Ms. Fowl, when we can study Neutron?" Everyone laughed (as lame as that was, it was Nick, to them, it's sort of a law to laugh at his. . . 'jokes'), except Ms. Fowl. Cindy giggled a little, but ceased when she saw Jimmy hold up a piece of confetti that had written in cursive "Sincerely, Cindy," and at the end a pathetic excuse of a chicken was drawn. She stared blankly at the shred of paper. _'How'd this get here? That came from my pool party last week,'_ Cindy thought, collecting memories.

* * *

At lunch, Cindy and Libby are sitting at their usual table. Sheen walks up determined over something, and it appeared he was approaching (of course) Libby. He pulled up a seat and sat down in between Cindy and Libby, almost pushing Cindy out of her chair.

"So, Libby babe," Sheen started, but his eyes were distracted by a new student. She was gorgeous, and, in reaction, Sheen stood up and greeted her. "Hel-loo. My name is Sheen, and yours must be...uh, a very pretty name," Sheen began, but the new girl just stared waiting for it to end. He continued, "There's this UltraLord fair in Retroville tomorrow night and I was wondering if you want to go with me?" Her answer was a hysterical laugh with a pinch of pity. "Oh, you're serious? Sorry, but no."

In the background, Libby was clenching her fists in anger and envy. She was about to walk up and yell at Sheen, but the bell rang. When Sheen finally looked in Libby's direction, he saw her exiting the cafeteria. She was slumped over, dragging her feet with Cindy comforting her, or, trying to. Sheen stood there for a few seconds and asked himself, "Was it something I said?"

Through the rest of class, the group of five were uneasy (actually, not Carl): Jimmy was fidgety, looking around for traps, maybe squeezing in a glare or two at Cindy, while pulling out hidden feathers he didn't find when he was in the bathroom trying to make himself look presentable; Cindy, upset that she was gaining infamy; Sheen, still confused (what DID he do wrong?); and Libby, awaiting the end of school so she can talk to Sheen and beat up that girl. Anger, envy, self-pity and sorrow whirled like a tornado in her. She kept wondering if she wasn't good enough.


	3. EPal

Chapter Three: E-Pal

After school, when everyone was outside, Libby (with Cindy tagging along for the show) started walking up to Sheen. He was prepared to find out what he did. He could take a mad Libbs (a nickname he was gonna try to see if it would soften her up a little), but when he saw grinding teeth and pearl white hands from clenching them in fists for so long, he decided to ditch. He looks at his wrist as if looking at a watch (which wasn't there) and states matter-of-factly, "UltraLord is gonna be on in a few hours, so, I don't want to be late." Then he dashes home with impressive speed.

"I can't believe him! I'm SO calling him tonight!" Libby exclaimed with rage.

Cindy replied to that statement, "I've got to be there when that happens. Make sure to have it on speaker." Libby looked at Cindy with a sly smile and said, "You bet," and they walked away on the subject of email, completely forgetting to beat up the new girl.

Carl and Jimmy were watching somewhat amused. But then, the thought of Cindy vexed Jimmy. When Carl noticed this, he suggested, "Hey Jim, do you remember Elkie?" (A/N: Elkie is from the episode Carl Wheezer: Boy Genius. The following concerning Elkie and email is not in that episode.) Jimmy nodded. Carl continued, "Well, she met an American girl in Sweden once and she told me that the girl is your type. She even gave me her email address for you." Carl smiled at the thought of his beautiful llama-loving pen-pal.

"Carl, when did she tell you this, and why haven't you told me SOONER?" Jimmy yelled with each word getting louder.

"Oh, she sent it to me last week," Carl announced. "I wanted to surprise you when you were down, and I thought now would be a good time." Jimmy calmed down, after all, Carl did mean well. Carl held out the email address to Jimmy who took it. Jimmy reads her email address aloud.

"Yea,her name's Thia. Elkie said she's smart and pretty and nice and giving. She says you'd like her. You know, after I told Elkie about the REAL you, not the fake, dopy you," Carl explained.

"Okay, I'll try and email her later today, but, I don't have an email address," Jimmy declared a little upset.

"You'll come up with something Jim. Oh, I gotta go. I promised my mom I'd help clean up the house today. Bye," Carl said as he walked home.

* * *

At the lab, Jimmy ponders about what his email address should be. "Goddard, optional email addresses suited for me." Goddard, obeying his loving master, lifted the front of him to show a panel. and the list goes on. Jimmy has Goddard stop when he agrees with one. "The one will do just fine. And I won't refer to myself as Jimmy, Jim or James. I'll call myself. . ." He goes off in deep thought. Then Goddard suggested on his panel 'Jay.'

"JAY! PERFECT! Thanks, boy. Here's some aluminum!" Jimmy gulps down the rest of his purple flurp and tosses the can to his robotic canine.

Jimmy walks over to his colossal computer and signs up onto comcast. When he's finally done, he begins Instant Messaging Thia.

'Jay: Thia? I'm the best friend of Elkie's boyfriend. I was finally told about you.'

. . . (each '...' in this chapter refers to ten minutes, when not in speech.)

'Thia:I'm SO sorry for making you wait so long. I just came to my computer and it took me a moment to remember everything. So, you're a 2nd Einstein, huh? Or do you want me to call you something else?' (A/N: It won't let me put email addresses, so I'll just put their names instead.)

'Jay: You cancall me Jay. So, Elkie tells her boyfriend who tells me you're pretty smart. How smart?'

'Thia: I make a few... "inventions," sometimes. I'm guessing you being an Einstein, you have a LOT of inventions.' Jimmy just laughed and continued IM-ing Thia. Thus, a cyber-friendship was initiated.


	4. I WOULD HAVE NOTHING WITHOUT YOU!

Chapter Four: "I WOULD HAVE NOTHING WITHOUT YOU!"

_RRRIIIIIINNNGGG_! Cindy walks over to her phone and picks up. "Cindy! I thought you were coming over here to listen to me yell as Sheen!" Libby screams.

"Sorry Libby, I got caught up on my computer," Cindy defends. "Let me just do a quick wrap up and I should be over there in five minutes. Bye."

"'Kay girl. See ya."

Cindy turns off the phone and finishes up what she was doing. She shouts to her mom as she opens the front door, "I'm going to Libby's mom, be back later!" Her mom replied with a "have fun sweetie".

When Cindy arrives, Libby's already dialing. Libby pushes the seventh number and waits.

"I thought I told you Carl! I know you aren't enjoying cleaning, but get another excuse then getting to know your Grandmother better! In other words, I don't want to be your Grandmother any more! Get a new one!" A voice scolds.

"SHEEN! This is LIBBY!" You-know-who screeches.

"Oh, (gulp), uh, beautiful weather this evening," Sheen attempts to change the subject. Cindy goes into the kitchen and comes back with pre-made popcorn.

"Am I not good enough?" Libby cries out in fury.

"What are you talking about? What did I do, seriously? Was it something I said?"

"You asked another girl to something you were gonna as ME TO! I didn't even know about the UltraLord fair until you asked that OTHER GIRL!"

"Oooohhhhh. That makes sense. I was just, uh, trying to make her feel at home."

He just lied to her, and, in reaction, she burst out, "Make her feel at home? You were ALWAYS distracted by BEAUTIFUL girls! Are you stupid or something? Because I thought you considered me your girlfriend, but you go and ask a TOTAL STRANGER something that's supposed to be reserved for ME! If I'm gonna be your 'girlfriend,' or, by the way things are going, if I'm even gonna be you FRIEND, we're gonna have to work some-thing OUT!" Libby takes a deep breath. Cindy looks down in her bag...she ate all the popcorn. '_Man!_' Cindy thought, '_I'm still hungry!_'

Sheen replies jokingly, " Sorry, did you say something Libbs?" Her eye just twitched (for the first time), she couldn't take it anymore. Libby was so angry she didn't know what to do, so she screamed into the phone with her high note, leaving Sheen practically deaf, Cindy light-headed, and breaking the phone.

"Great! My mom's gonna kill me!" Libby shouts half in aggravation half in tears.

Cindy says softly, "You're gonna have to show him that being distracted is a bad thing, and from bad things there are bad consequences. Why don't you set some rules?"

At Sheen's house, he's spinning dizzily from the high note. Once he gains stability (sorta), he begins watching television again, which was on through the whole conversation! UltraLord, of course.

* * *

The next day, all the kids are outside school waiting for it to open. When Sheen gathers up the guts, he walks up to Libby and shouts, "LIBBS, BABY! WE NEED TO TALK! I WAS LISTENING, HONEST! I'LL REPEAT..."

"Stop shouting Sheen. And just call me Libby, nothing else," She says calmly through her teeth.

"WHAT?" He asks. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

Libby signals for Jimmy. He walks up quite happily, and asks ever-so-kindly, "Is there something I can assist you with, Libby?"

"Could you fix Sheen for me?..." Libby questions.

"I'm sorry Libby. I've tried everything I could to make him normal. I'm afraid he'll be this way forever."

"We're talking about him being practically DEAF! What are you talking about?"

"Oh, uh, nothing. Forget what I said before. Uh, yea sure I can fix him." Jimmy calls Goddard who appears ten seconds later. He scans Sheen to see what he can do. He pulls out what looks like a horn out of Goddard. "It's a, well, I haven't named it yet. But, it'll unplug his ears, in a matter of speaking."

He pushes the button when the horn is faced towards Sheen's ear. Like a vacuum, it sucks up the sound. While this is happening, you can hear a milder version of Libby's high note, not deafening, but it'll still make you wince.

Sheen looks around, oblivious to the whole thing. "Oh, I can hear! Finally, you guys aren't whispering!" Sheen exclaims. Everyone just looks at him.

Libby walks up to him and orders with wrath, "Sheen! We need to talk, now!" While she said this, her eyes looked like a raging inferno eating up a log. Sheen agreed with a nod in fright, I mean, who wouldn't be scared of a twelve year old girl who can mysteriously make her eyes flame that way?

"Listen," she begins, a bit more kindly. "If you want to ask other girls to different dances or UltraLord festivals, that's fine. If you want to ignore me and pretend I didn't say anything, that's fine."

Sheen was completely confused, "I can?"

Libby continues, "Yes, you can. But if you do, you won't have me. So, you can go follow that new girl like a dog, but if you do, I'm gone."

He looked paralyzed while he was in deep concentration. He replies, "But if you're gone, then, what would I have? You are the one who keeps me straight from stumbling. You tell me if I'm right or wrong. Carl tells me what he thinks, but it's Carl. And Jimmy, well, he tells me if I'm right or wrong, but you're the one who ENFORCES things. I WOULD HAVE NOTHING WITHOUT YOU! Please forgive me Libby, PLEASE! I'll make sure and try to stay in boundaries, but if I go out of bounds, please let me know and punish me. Do anything, just don't GO!" Libby hated to see him this way: on his knees, as if begging for mercy, and the eye twitch.

"I'll forgive you Sheen," she assures, "but only if you'll do one thing."

"ANYTHING!"

"Take me to the UltraLord fair tonight."

"You bet my Funky Cleopatra." Libby raises an eyebrow to this and shakes her head, "Please don't start with the names again."

"Okay."


	5. Fair is Fair

Chapter Five: Fair is Fair

Everyone files into class after the bell rings. Jimmy completely forgot about pranks in his mind, because in replace of them was Thia.

Right when he was about to sit down, Cindy quickly demands, "Don't sit down!" He stops right before he reaches his chair and stands up. He now remembered the pranks and Cindy. He replies harshly, "What's wrong? Is everything not in place, _Bore_tex?" Cindy flashes a dirty look at Jimmy, she wasn't used to being called names very often. But, she rapidly pushes the anger aside and lightly kicks his chair. All four legs collapse and the seat falls down, then, under his desk, a spring was loaded with a pie. The instant the chair fell the pie went flying to the back of the his chair.

The whole class stared in awe, most were disappointed that the morning amusement was cut short. Jimmy looked surprised and somewhat thankful, but resentfulness did not hesitate to parade through his veins. He looked at Cindy with an annoyed look to find her surprised herself.

"That was a good guess," Cindy said partially to herself.

"Guess? You put it there. Of course you knew where it was!" Jimmy retorted.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Cindy replied a little discouraged. Cindy picked up his chair and fastened the legs on. She then went out of the classroom and came back with paper towels to clean up the pie. When she was done, she added, "You may take a seat." Jimmy examined and analyzed his seat and desk. He also looked up to see that the ceiling tile was tightly fastened with no hinges. So he sat down in comfort and security.

After Cindy cleaned up the mess, Jimmy gave her less savage looks, but they were still upset looks. '_Cindy has been taking things way too calmly...she barely even flinched when I called her Boretex. Very strange. What has she been doing this past month?_' Jimmy thought, but then, for some reason, Thia flooded his mind. He couldn't wait until school ended so he could IM her.

* * *

After school, he (you guessed it) ran to his lab to email Thia. To his surprise, she was already there waiting for him.

'Thia: Hello? Anyone home?'

'Jay: Yea. Sorry if I made you wait.'

'Thia: It's cool, I JUST got on. Oh, sorry I had to leave so quickly yesterday. You were just about to explain one of your most successful inventions, right?'

'Jay: Yea, it was my robot dog. I don't know what I'd do without him.'

'Thia: Awesome! I wish I could meet him...and you of course. Any non-living inventions?'

'Jay: You bet. I have a hover car and a rocket and a machine that can look into the future.'

'Thia: You remind me of somebody, but, I highly doubt it's him. I think. Well, killer! The future, huh? What's in your future?'

'Jay: Nobel prize winner.'

'Thia: Why am I not surprised?'

'Jay: Enough about me, yesterday you said something about you having your own inventions. Could I hear some?'

'Thia: Sure. But, I don't have a lab like you, so they're terrible! Anyway, I have this gadget that scans a person and it has stored on there clothes designs and you can choose what you want to wear. Then you hold it facing towards you and you push the big yellow button and after a few seconds you're actually wearing that outfit. It also does hair and makeup. But, it's kinda hard to explain. Chick helped me.'

'Jay: Who's Chick?'

'Thia: So sorry! She's a computer I installed in my house. She has the mind of a brilliant teenage girl. She'll tell us suggestions on clothing, hair, plus makeup. AND she also helps me with my gadgets. I'd have to say she's my most fave invention. I wanted to wait about telling you about her. She's also a charmer, so I try to keep boys out. They'd be heartbroken since she's just a computer. I want to make this hologram so she can somewhat walk around the house and be more alive than she is, but, I can't do that. I don't know how. I think I'm gonna ask someone about that.'

They kept typing to each other for hours. Each making the other laugh and be surprised. When Carl said that Thia was smart, Jimmy didn't know he meant this smart. Sure, she wasn't as intelligent as Jimmy. But, she was pretty smart.

* * *

Over at Cindy's the phone rings, again. She walks over questionably. It can't be Libby, she's at that fair with Sheen, surprisingly. "Hello?" She answers.

A raspy yet familiar voice replies, "Hey Cindy, it's Nick."

"Nick? Uh, hi. What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I TOTALLY believe that you didn't set those pranks on Neutron."

"Really?"

"Yea, you're too nice to be doing that. Besides, you have better things to do. So, what're doing?"

"Just typing. You?"

"Watching television. Well, see ya tomorrow."

"Okay, bye."

Cindy was still quite confused. Why'd Nick call her? ' _That was THE weirdest conversation I've had with anyone in my life!_' Cindy thinks to herself. She didn't think about it for very long, because she went back to typing.

* * *

At the UltraLord fair, Sheen doesn't quite know where to start. Actually, he does. He grabs Libby's forearm and meanders his way through the very small crowd. Sheen puts on the breaks from his bolt when he reaches the line for an UltraLord roller coaster.

"This roller coaster FIVE CORKSCREWS, **TEN LOOPS, **and... **_SIXTEEN DROPS!_**" Sheen exclaims hyperactively. Libby didn't have a chance to object, because before she knew it, she was strapped into the feet dangling roller coaster.

Right when Libby was about to talk, their "car" boosted at fifteen miles an hour up a steep slope. "Sheen! I have a...bad feeling...about this!" Libby shouted to Sheen in between breaths and gulps. She wasn't too keen on this. Sheen didn't reply though. He seemed to be in THE ZONE. When they reached the top, it seemed to slow down and stop.

"HEY! What's the big idEEEAAA!" Sheen began but it darted down the even steeper drop and down into a loop. Libby, at first scared, was now enjoying the wind whipping through her hair and the speed and the rush. Her eyes grew as big as an asteroid as they took the corkscrews, loops and drops, she would put her hands up as the went down each drop. Sheen on the other hand, screamed, "WOO-HOO!" through the whole thing.

When it ended, they headed over to the arcade area, not wanting to go on any more actual rides, because that one already pushed Libby's stomach a little far, but not overboard. Sheen would have gone on more rides, but he didn't want to abandon her. He won her a few UltraLord things. Like and UltraLady costume, the doll...sorry, the action figure, and a mask. He made her put hers on top of her head, while he wore his UltraLord mask over his face.

When they were finished, they head home. Libby was really surprised that she had a good time.

"If there is another UltraLord fair in town, could you come with me?" Sheen asks as they reached Libby's door.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Libby answered.

"COOL! Then we can wear our costumes and we'll be the ball of the bell! Bye!" Sheen walks home before Libby can say no to the costumes. But, she just laughed. She agreed to this when she let Sheen take her to the fair. Libby whispered to herself before going in, "It's bell of the ball."

Here's how the next day in Retroville played out. Jimmy's a little late for class, so in the meantime, Cindy inspects everything. She couldn't seem to find anything, so she sat back down. While Ms. Fowl was preparing everything, Libby went on and on about how the fair went. She kept talking as if there was no punctuation to her sentences. Cindy had a hard time keeping up, but she managed.

". . .and this roller coaster was so big and long and so much fun and there was this arcade place and Sheen won me a lot of stuff and then he bough me some food and it was the best fair food I've had in my life and then. . ." Libby kept going.

* * *

Me: Sorry peoples, but, I'm going to refrain from updating until I get ten reviews. Please don't hate me. I do accept flames,and please no cussing in reviews or any indication of cussing, please and thank you. RR 


	6. The Meeting

Me:Okay, I know I didn't get ten reviews, but eight is close enough. I couldn't wait any longer! Anyway, sorry for taking a couple days to update this, I needed the reviews for two things; 1) I needed time to think of how I'm going to have the sixth chappie play out and 2) it gives me inspiration. Did that sound lame? Well, enjoy the chappie!

Chapter Six: The Meeting

"Libby!" Ms. Fowl screeched. "Are you done talking yet? We need to get on with class."

"Ooh, sorry Ms. Fowl," Libby apologized embarrassed. She whispered to Cindy, "I'll tell you the rest later." Cindy was surprised and frightened that there was still more to come.

* * *

At the end of school (A/N: I know I only have two "paragraphs" for when the are at school, but, I just need to get into the story), Jimmy is, (of course), in his lab. 

'Jay: Thia?'

'Thia: I'm here. What's up?'

'Jay: Nothing much. By the way, do you trust me enough to tell me where you live?'

'Thia: Yes, if Elkie gave her boyfriends best friend the email address, then I'm pretty sure I can trust you. And if I can't, well, I do know self defense.' (A/N: Yes, I know people, it's SUPER obvious, but apparently Jimmy is more for the complicated things instead)

'Jay: Okay, I'll try not to startle you, then. So, will you tell me where you live?'

'Thia: Oh, right. Sorry. I live in Texas.'

'Jay: Texas? Me too! Whereabouts in Texas?'

'Thia: Around Retroville.' (A/N: SUPER OBVIOUS! I know)

'Jay: I know where that is! I'm guessing you know the park, right?'

'Thia: Oh do I! You want to meet there?'

'Jay: My exact thoughts! How will I know it's you?'

'Thia: I'll be wearing. . .a green Chinese dress, with chopsticks in my hair, I just love their clothes.' (A/N: I actuallylove Chinese clothes. I think they're just cool)

'Jay: I'll wear a suit, I guess.' (A/N: EXTREMELY SUPER OBVIOUS!)

'Thia: How about we meet each other tomorrow at the park, I can't be there today. How about 3:30?'

'Jay: That works. I have to go.'

'Thia: Okay, uh, g2g?'

Jimmy skipped around his lab completely excited and anticipating the next day. He's so excited he called Sheen, Carl, (then some people he wouldn't expect, like) Butch, Oleander, and Nick. Butch gave Jimmy a promise to beat him up for interrupting a show, and Nick was just thinking Jimmy an even bigger dork.

But, surprisingly he was calling all the kids in his class, he dialed a number (he knew who's number it was) and it was ringing a couple times.

"Hello, you have reached the Vortex residence, Cindy speaking," Cindy replied. Jimmy just looked at the phone disgustedly and slammed the phone down. He was a little disgusted in himself that he actually called _her_.

* * *

At Cindy's she looked at the Caller ID to find it was supposedly "Out of Area" without a number. She was sorta upset that someone unthoughtfully slammed the phone down, causing her an ear ache. But, she didn't care, she went back to jumping on her bed screaming excitedly. While this was occurring, Libby walked through the door and stared at her blond friend. 

"Aren't we a little old to jump on the bed? Just get a trampoline or something!" Libby suggested. Cindy got down with a rosy red face from embarrassment.

"Hey, Libby," Cindy greeted when she finally stopped bashfully giggling. "What's up?"

Libby sighed and pointed to Cindy's messed up bed, "What's up with me? What's going on with you, girl?"

"Nothing really, I just. . .wanted to get some exercise, that's all," Cindy lied. Libby apparently didn't buy it, so Cindy tried again, "So, about the fair, you weren't done yet?"

This automatically changed Libby's mind and she went blabbering on and on about the fair, unintentionally putting Cindy to sleep.

". . .and then when I got home. . .Cindy? Cindy! I'm not _that_ boring!" Libby screeched.

Cindy woke up to Libby with her hands on her hips,quite upset. "Sorry, I was tired before,"Cindy defended.

"You call jumping on your bed 'tired' Cindy?" Libby protested letting her braids fly from one side to the next as she looks once more at the bed then towards Cindy on the floor. She keeps going, "And why _were_ you jumping on your bed? I want the truth!"

Cindy sighs, and confesses, "I just wanted to tell you later, but since you're being so pushy, I'll tell you."

* * *

The next day: (GASP!. . .I don't know why I did that. I'm just pathetic, nothing to worry about.) 

Cindy and Libby got to school early so they can get ready for the test. They walked down the ever meandering halls until they reached the classroom. Right before they were gonna open the door, Libby looked through the minute window and whispered, "Cindy! Don't open the door! Look!" Libby pointed to Nick and Butch fiddling with Jimmy's desk. Despite what Libby warned, Cindy opened it a little to see if she could hear them. . .

"How much longer do we have to mess with Neutron's desk?" Butch inquired of Nick.

Nick sighed and responded, "How many times do I have to repeat myself? Once Neutron absolutely despises Cindy and she'll finally giveup on him, I'll ask her to the Candy Bar and show her how cool I really am."

Butch was still a tad bit confused, "How will Neutron not like her? Why do you have to prove yourself?"

Nick screamed ragefully, "HE WON'T LIKE HER BECAUSE HE THINKS SHE'S PULLING THE PRANKS! And I have to prove myself because she's THE ONLY GIRL WHO DOESN'T LIKE ME! She may act like she like's me, but I can tell that she thinks I'm stupid."

Libby looks at Cindy in awe at the fact that she didn't like Nick, I mean, c'mon, it's NICK! It's like mandatory for girls to not dislike him. Cindy backed up a ways down the hall, ignoring Libby's look of surprise. Cindy motioned her best friend to come back with her, leaving the door open a crack. Cindy walks down stomping her feet, making it obvious she was there. When she reached the door, she flung it open and said, "Oh, are you guys here to study, too?" They were sitting at desks pretending like they were doing nothing, (they heard the footsteps so they went back to looking 'cool')but they nodded in answer to Cindy's question.

'Nothing seems different about his desk,' Cindy thought as she examined it. 'But I _know_ that they rigged it somehow! If I can't find it in time, I'll sit in his seat.'

As the time continued, more and more students filled the room. Nick walked up to Cindy just before school was about to start, "You want to go to the Candy Bar with me today."

"Sorry, Nick. But I have plans,"Cindy stated sticking her nose in the air. The girls gasped and the boys laughed at Cindy's reaction.

Anyway, Ms. Fowl commanded, "Children, get in your seats, time to begin."

Cindy was completely freaking out, Jimmy was about to take his seat and she couldn't see anything at all on the exterior of his desk. Then it hit her, she didn't even think about looking _in_ the desk. Cindy then started to deviate a plan. She told everyone behind Jimmy to move their desks slightly to one side.

As Jimmy lifted his desk, Cindy gave him a sharp push and red paint shot out of his desk and right at Nick. Everyone gasped that Nick was covered in paint. Cindy walked up to him and said sweetly, "Now I know why you didn't think those pranks were from me, because your were the one who placed them. Nice try, but, that would have _never_ worked. Have fun getting that out of your hair."

Once again, everyone gasped that Nick was the one who pulled the pranks on Jimmy. Some of them didn't believe it was Nick,but Cindy let them believe what they wanted to. She returned to her oak chair, still looking and acting sweet. Jimmy was confused, and was one of them who didn't quite believe the blond girl, but it made some sense to him. He didn't care, as long as he didn't meet Thia with him all covered in red, he was fine.

**

* * *

**

At the park!

At the park there was a girl sitting on a bench, she was wearing a green chinese dress, her hair in a bun with chopsticks and clogs. Apparently it was Thia. Jimmy, in his asphalt black tux came walking to the park. He was dying of heat, but that didn't matter when he spotted Thia. He was behind the bench so he couldn't see her face just yet, but he couldn't wait to.

Jimmy cleared his throat and queried, "Thia? It's Jay." Thia got totally excited, but not just because he was there on time, but it seemed like she was ecstatic about something else, as if she knew him.

* * *

Me: I have absolutely NO idea why I'm ending it here, I mean, everybody already knows who is who. So what's the point? But, it's fun to do it anyway. Please REVIEW! And the same thing, no cussing or indication of cussing, and I do accept flames. 


	7. An Explanation and Cancer

Me: Hiya! How many people we're waiting for this chappie to be posted? You don't have to answer that. So, I'm gonna make this short so you can get on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jimmy Neutron (unfortunately), cuz if I did, I would most likely be doing something else right now.

Chapter Seven: An Explanation and "Cancer"

"Thia, I hope you won't be disappointed at my appearance," Jimmy states. Thia shakes her head, while still excitedly shaking. "How do you know Elkie?" Jimmy finally asks.

Thia cleared her throat, "I'm her American cousin." Jimmy stood there, dazed. He could tell that voice anywhere! "You know, if you truly want to, you can run away before I turn around," she continued. Jimmy was about to, but decided to stay. "You still here, Neutron?" Thia questioned.

"Yea," he replied. Thia sighed and turned around, and of course, you find a beautiful Cindy with a bun, looking quite Chinese (except she didn't have black hair).

"You look. . .nice," Jimmy complimented. 'She's SWEDISH?' Jimmy shouted in his vast brain (which caused an echo). But he had questions swarming in his mind, "Why didn't you tell anyone about your iventions? When did you make them? Where'd you get 'Thia'? Who's Harriet?" Cindy laughed at his last question and took a deep breath.

"I didn't tell anyone because I'm fine without people knowing. I make them when I'm bored, my first one was when I was seven, not very young to start inventing. Well, that's when my first invention worked. My full name is Cynthia, thus Thia came from the last four letters of my name. And Harriet was my first dog," Cindy answered every single question shot at her.

* * *

Sheen and Carl are running as fast as they can (which probably isn't that fast) to the park. 

"Come on Carl! Pick up those legs and sprint! Jeez, Carl! Who taught you how to run, a turtle?" Sheen exclaimed impatiently. "We're gonna be late!"

"Sorry, my mom says not to do much exercising after I eat," Carl explains.

As they round a corner on the concrete sidewalk, the emerald green park comes into view. "There's Jimmy! Libby? What's she doing there? There's Thia! She looks oddly familiar," Sheen thinks aloud.

Once they come up to Libby, Sheen looks intently at Thia, "Yes, a little _too_ familiar. . .where have I seen her?"

"At school!" Libby chimes. "That's Cindy, her full name is Cynthia, so she pulled the Thia part from there!"

"Ooohhhhh. . .I don't get it," Sheen says. Carl sits on the bench smiling, which Libby and Sheen find suspicious.

"What? Why are you guys looking at me? I didn't know Thia was Cindy! I didn't plan this! I didn't!" Carl screams hyperventilating.

Libby's auburn eyes grew enormous, "You _did_ plan this! You _did_ know that Thia was Cindy! Carl!. . .You're a genius!" Sheen and Carl just stare at Libby dumbfounded. She rolls her eyes at how little they comprehend.

* * *

Cindy and Jimmy are both sitting on a bench still talking. 

"So, was there any particular reason for naming your dog Harriet?" Jimmy asked, for thebizarrely got on the topic of the back round to their animals names.

"Yea. . .there is,"Cindy replied looking around the park, hiding something (. . .when is she not?). Jimmy tilts his head and gives that look that tempts you to tell.

She confesses, "Well, it's just, well. Harriet Tubman had tuberculosis, right?" Jimmy nodded recalling learning about the bold heroine. "My mom had tuberculosis about six years ago, it was minor at the time, and that's about the time I got Harriet."

"Oh. What happened to your mom?" Jimmy wondered.

"The tuberculosissorta 'left' her two years afterward and we thought it was gone, but four weeks ago, it came back way worse. So, now, I just. . .want her to be proud of me and she's only proud of me when I'm happy and I'm only happy if she's proud of me, you see where this is going? But overall, she wants me to live a healthy and happy life, so I'm trying to make others happy, which makes me happy, well, y'know," Cindy explained to the scintillating boy. He sat there, unknowing of what to say for he wasn't used to sympathizing.

Since Cindy was in a confessing mood, shebegan to explain _everything_, "I'm terribly sorry for being mean to you when you first came and since. You see, six months before you arrived, Harriet died of some dog sickness. I mourned for about a month;Then, my grandmother died of skin cancer two months after Harriet leftwhich she was like my favorite relative, and two months I couldn't stop thinking about it, I was so despondent; and thenfour months after my grandmother died, my dad left my mom, he didn't get a divorce, he just got up and left. He said he was going away to get some 'air', but he never came back. The first time he left, I was determined to impress him by becoming popular, which included bereaving those who were so-called geeks or dorks and pretending to love those who were popular. I was popular, but my dad never came back. I finally got knocked into my senses this past month when I realized he isn't coming back, so Imust make the best of my life."

Remember, Jimmy didn't know what to say whenCindy said that her mom had tuberculosis, now imagine him now. He looked blank searching for something to say to comfort her, but there wasn't any word in his vocabulary he could say that's soothing. She shot out all her problems like bullets to him as if he were a psychiatrist. "Uhh. . ." was all Jimmy could think of. 'How can she live with all these problems? No wonder she's always moody, I'm surprised she isn't worse!' Jimmy thought.

"You don't have to say anything," Cindy sorrowfully assures. But, soon, she clutches her stomach and her eyes begin to water.

"Are you okay?" Jimmy asks a little worried at what's happening (I bet you are, too! Heh, heh).

"I'm fine,"Cindy lied (she seems to have a habit of that). She motioned to Libby who came running up.

Libby questioned, "Is it happening, please don't tell me it's happening?" Cindy painfully nods.

Jimmy looks from Libby to Cindy and inquires, "This isn't a girl thing, is it?" Both girls shake their heads, with Jimmy sighing, but if he had known what it was, he would probably prefer it was a girl thing. . .

"Stomach pain? Headache? Fever?" Libby interrogates in a way.

"Everything,"Cindy whispered while wincing.

"What's going on?" Jimmy, Carl and Sheen chorus.

Libby sighs, rolls her eyes, and then laments, "Remember the attack from King Goobot?" All three nod, how could the forget? "Well, he pulled Cindy aside and personally gave her a shot of some sort. He was going to give it to all of us, but, the 'sacrifice' was to begin in an hour, or something. Not to be rude, Jimmy, but it _kinda_ is your fault, no pressure."

"So, it's not bad?" Sheen queries of his mistress while placing an arm around her shoulder which was swiftly pushed off.

"Yea, right! This is worse than ever!" Libby shouts. "Sheen, Carl, Cindy has some pain reliever in her room, let's go! Stay here Jimmy!" Before anyone can protest, Libby has each boy by the arm dragging them to the pink house leaving Jimmy with Cindy whose misery was getting ever worse.

Jimmy starts to feel terrible and feels like weeping.He took of his jacket and placed it under her head. He continually apologized (sound familiar) and got a reply of, "It's okay," and a weak smile. Soon after, Cindy gave up fighting and dropped unconscious. Jimmy gave way to tears and, when he could, he shot out, "Don't. . .go. . .Cindy!"

As soon as he caught sight of his friends running back to them, he exclaimed, "She, she. I. . ." He pointed to Cindy as they all run over to her while hearing gasps. Then Jimmy, without saying anything, ran off in the direction of his house.

* * *

Me: I'm gonna stop 'er right there! What do ya think? Personally, I think it's better than some other ideas I have. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I am anxious to receive thoughts, comments, suggestions and complaints! **Reminder**: Please no cussing or indication of cussing in reviews, and I do accept flames. If you do send a flame please explain why and I'll try to sort it out. Once again, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! 


	8. Unexpected Visit

Me: Hi, this is exciting, people want to know what happens!Which, I will do so. I _was_ gonna do my fifth chappie on my other story, but you guys seemed interested, so I'm going no with this one instead. I found out it's a little difficult to write to stories at the same time. . .HOW DO YOU PEOPLE DO IT? You know, if 'you people' do write to stories at the same time. Anyway, I am pretty sure I don't need to summarize, so, ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any of the characters within this story (sadly).

Chapter Eight: Unexpected Visit

"Jimmy where are you going?" Libby yelled, but he was long out of earshot by that time.

He kept on darting without stop until he reached his clubhouse. He stood outside it for a little while, catching his breath. When he recooperated, he then stuck up his sepia colored hair up to the scanner then the door opened. He bolted into his clubhouse and then slid down a fire pole (a new update to getting from the mini house to his lab). The only thing he wanted at the moment was to be alone. He went and collapsed on the floor, ignoring the nudges from Goddard.

"There's nothing I can do, Goddard. It was my fault in the first place, and now I can't help her," Jimmy bemoaned to his exceptionally shiny canine, who was confused as to what his master was telling him.

Jimmy continued to lay on the ground sobbing and feeling terrible about pracitcally _everything_. He had absolutely no idea as to how he can help. _Nada!_ Jimmy couldn't think of anything, _until _he glanced upward. In the area of his cerulean blue eye sight was his sapphire, ruby and lemon rocket. . .he was beginning to conjure up a plan. (Do you catch my drift?)

He immediately shot up and scurried to his rocket. Without warning, Jimmy picked up Goddard and put him in the back seat and he himself hopped into the front. Goddard tilted his head to a side to show that he hadn't an clue as to what was going on. All Jimmy was said was, "We're going to Yolkus to give King Goobot a little visit!"

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1. . .BLASTOFF!" Jimmy exclaimed as the shot out of the roof of his clubhouse into the sable darkness of space. (Is it blastoff or liftoff?)

* * *

Libby lay over Cindy crying as if she were peeling a million onions. "Libbs, chillax. Jimmy has everything under control. . .see! There he goes into space. He's probably just going to collect some rock that gives off radicalation!" Sheen assured. 

"Don't you mean 'radiation' Sheen?" Libby corrected.

"Whatever, they both have the 'radi' part in front of it! Give me your binoculars CARL!" Sheen demanded. Carl handed over his binoculars (he brought just in case they had to hide to watch the meeting). Sheen gazed through the specs and exclaimed, "WHOA! Where'd Jimmy go?" Libby walked up and turned the binoculars the correct way while sniffing, still have a sliver of hope that Jimmy'll find a way. "Huh, he seems to be going pretty far. . .He's going past an asteroid belt. . .Even this way I can't see him, now! I now believe I know what he's doing: Jimmy is running away from his life and starting a new one on planet Gorlock with April!" Sheen ecstatically concluded. Libby was so depressed and having mixed emotions (not happy ones) that she surprisingly accepted that crazy thought. (Well, it's _sorta_ possible. . .) Since she believes this, she began to cry more than theseas of the earth can hold. . .well, it seemed like it.

* * *

Jimmy, relieved that he passed the asteroid belt unharmed, blasted farther away from earth. "Light speed to Yolkus!" Jimmy shouts as he pulls back a lever that shoots him right to Yolkus, still far away, but within sight. Jimmy gets a sly grin on his face, but he's still mournful. 

They have a bumpy ride entering their atmosphere, but they survive. Jimmy lands in a park at night in the Yolkians planet. He and Goddard go into stealth mode and creep out of the park. They head to King Goobots royal abode and creep past the tiresome guards. As they approach what they believe is his room, Jimmy pulls out some x-ray goggles from Goddards endless storage supply.

"Yup, that's King Goobot's room alright! Looks more like a ballroom to me, though," Jimmy teased. They open the doors and lock them as they enter.They tip toe across the room securing it, to make sure that they can wake Goobot without letting security come. And for a final touch, to make sure, Goddard exerts a shield so absolutely no one can come in.

Jimmy puts them back into normal non-stealth mode and shouts right near Goobot's head, "Oh, King Gooo-bbooooot! WAKE UP!" Immediately, King Goobot shot up with cerise red eyes, still squeezing his green teddy bear.

"Jimmy Neutron!" Was all King Goobot could say, he was in shock that he was there, ". . ."

"Why'd you give Cindy a shot?" Jimmy, before woebegone, now belligerent, questioned the slime in a case.

". . ." Goobot was still in shock, but found himself after a few seconds, "Who's Cindy?"

"Cindy? The girl with blond hair, green eyes, pale complexion?" Jimmy tries to hint, but Goobot just shrugs his mechanical arms. "You know how I can hang out with four other kids, RIGHT?" At this the King nods (how would King Goobot nod?). "Cindy is the blond girl, you may know her as annoying," Jimmy gave one last effort to tell Goobot who she was.

"The annoying blond girl? Oh, how _can _I forget _her_? What about her?" Goobot asked as he made his way from the bed over to his desk.

Jimmy gave an aggravated sigh then shouts, "WHY'D YOU GIVE CINDY A SHOT?" Before Goobot answered he pushed a button that was under his desk, which set off a blaring alarm. Both Jimmy and Goobot had a sly look on their faces, Goobot's was for security, Jimmy's was for the lockdown and shield.

"While we're waiting, would you please, ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Jimmy screams irely.

A little frightened at how hostile and damask (red)Jimmy was,Goobot answered, "Since you're gonna be gone soon, why not? Because, I knew she had the worst backround, so I figured that you would feel sorry for her and this is what would happen, took a really long time, but it worked!" Jimmy was a tad bit lost. "You fool! Don't you get it? I planned this. Oh, she, oh. She didn't tell you before, did she? She didn't want you coming here, how sweet. Let me guess, you found out when she was or is practically dead and you want the antidote, right?"

"Just hand it over, and I'm out of your way," Jimmy demanded furiously through his teeth, trying to keep his temper.

King Goobot laughed hysterically, "You _actually_ think that I'm gonna give my antidote, my plan to capture you, right into your hands?"

Jimmy sighs, 'I _have_ to get that antidote. I guess I'll do anything.' "I'll do anything, Goobot. I'll do anything as long as I get the antidote," Jimmy bribes. At that moment security comes barging through the doors, then run into the shield, rubbing their cracked helmet-things (what _are_ they?)

"I'll do anything, as long as I get back to earth within the next twenty minutes with the antidote!" Jimmy exclaims as he whips out what looks like a molecular disinigrator. All the guards gasp then run away, saying a mixture of things, such as, "Run away, my lord!" or "Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!" or "Finally, a new King!"

King Goobot gave in, "Okay, it's under my pillow, as long as you don't shoot, you can have it!"

Jimmy smiled victoriously, but still kept his threatening look. "Fetch Goddard!" Jimmy commanded to the obedient robot puppy, who now understood everything after listening intently. Goddard stretched out his neck and lifted the pillow with his nose and snatched a small tube. Jimmy remained in his stance of pointing the 'gun' at King Goobot in case he tries anything smart.

"How do I know it'll work? Goddard, scan it boy!" Jimmy once more ordered, still in his position, who King Goobot quite nervously stands (floats) with his arms up. Goddard nods as in it'll work.

"Yes! Good boy, Goddard!" Jimmy exclaimed excitedly then pulled the trigger to his machine which shot out chocolate syrup, something that stupid king didn't expect. I mean, come on! How evil do you think a boy genius is? He has better things to do than kill a jerk of an alien!

Jimmy used his watch and shot a window, hopped on Goddard, and flew out of that exceptionally (and creepy) bedroom, leaving King Goobot running (flying) around wondering where he's going with the syrup on his 'face'.

When they reached the park it was daylight, and unfortunately, Yolkians had begun to strip down his rocket. "Oh, gas planets! Looks like we're gonna have to see how fast you can go, Goddard!" Jimmy pushes a bright green button which puts Goddard's turbo boost, which launches them through the atmosphere and all the way to earth completely okay, but a little uneasy. (Goddard was in the mode from the first movie.)

"Hey! Hey, look it's Jimmy! How was April and Gorlock, Jimmy?" Sheen hyperactively inquires of the confused brainiac.

"No time for that, Sheen! Jimmy, if you have a cure, you better hurry!" Libby dismally suggests.

* * *

Me: 'Sup, peoples? Whaddya think? Please express your thoughts, comments, insults, anything in reviews.Please no cussing or indication of cussing, thank ya! And, as you already know, I do accept flames, and if you do send one, please tell me your reason and I'll be happy to try and sort it out. . .if possible. I hope you don't get impatient with me. Well, ya, um. Uh, yea,. . .please review. TY (ty thank you)


	9. Life or Death

Me: HI! I am pleased to announce that this chappie is up and runnin', but, that's kinda obvious, isn't it? Oh, well, I don't care! We'll (more like you) will _finally_ figure out if Cindy lives! Also, this is the end of this fic, and the title only has to do with half the chappie.SHEEN ROX! (where'd _that_ come from?. . .) Uh, anyway, ahem, yea. (No worries, signing up for an asylum. . .you persuasive person! You weren't supposed to know that!. . .gonna have to relocate again!. . .gah!. . .) Before I go completely insane, I'm gonna go on with the chappie! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do _not_ own Jimmy Neutron or anything for in this fic for that matter, except this plot, so NO COPYING! (Why would anyone want to copy _this_ story?)

Chapter Nine: Life or Death

"How's she doing?" Jimmy asks while he whips out the antidote.

"I don't know! She was unconscious when you left and still is! JEEZ!" Libby furiously and woefully shouts.

"Pff, girls," Sheen whispered, who got a glare from the Egyptian descendent (Libby, duh).

Jimmy rolls his eyes as he gently lifts Cindy's left arm and injects the remedy from the shot, into her vein. "It should take a couple minutes before she wakes up. . .if she does wake up," Jimmy explained who was still yet trying not to even get teary.

* * *

Cindy's mother (what is her mother's name?) walks around the house impatiently waiting for Cindy to return home. She knows the. . ._situation_ of Cindy's health condition, so she is quite worried at this point. "Cynthia Vortex, where are you?" Her mom wonders, but right when she finished speaking, the phone rang. 

"Vortex residence," She answered in her "I'm-better-than-you" tone.

". . .Hey, it's Stephen," a man greeted.

"Oh. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .," her mom said.

"Is, uh, Cindy there, Sasha?" Stephen asked (I'm just coming up with a name. . .and thank you for telling me her mom's name).

". . . . . . . . . . . . .no. . . . . . . . .,"Sasha replied. "She went out with her friends. What do you want Stephen?"

"Oh, so calling automatically means I need something?" He questioned a little upset.

"We haven't communicated for, what, a year now? Have you gotten your 'air' yet? You left Cindy heartbroken, and you just waltzed on out, not even taking notice of her weeping, some father you turned out to be, so that'll be a yes, I think you want something," Sasha (Cindy's mom) scolded.

". . .I guess I deserve that, I just want to talk to Cindy. So when she comes home, call me, you know my cell. Bye," Stephen (Cindy's dad) stated, then hung up.Sasha couldn't help but slam the phone on the receiver, and then she began to cry.

* * *

It's been about fifteen minutes since the antidote was injected and Cindy still lay there without moving, and her breathing was becoming more shallow and occasional. Libby coninued to cry softly on Sheen's shoulder who was upset that his favorite UltraLord T-shirt was getting soggy, he wanted to say, "LIBBY! You're getting my favorite shirt wet! How dare you! I'm NOT taking you to the next fair!" but he didn't want to have another one of those 'discussions' with Libby again, he had nightmares. . . 

Carl and Jimmy sat silently, more Carl than Jimmy, 'cause Jimmy would sniff now and then and wipe his eyes. Carl just sat there, still worried, he just didn't have that connection like Jimmy and Libby did, nor did Sheen.

"Goddard, how's. . .she. . .doing?" Jimmy inquired while trying not to cry.

Goddard scanned her and lifted his front part (what would that be called?) and showed his panel, "The antidote is laggardly making its way through her bloodstream, but once it reaches her brain, she should awaken. But, if the antidote doesn't reach her brain within the next minute, she's. . .not going to wake up." This made Libby weep as if it was fiercely raining, for Sheen's shirt was now drenched, but he still didn't want another 'discussion' with her.

**45 more seconds:**

Libby continues to soak Sheen's shirt, and once she realizes how wet he is, she goes and cries on Carl's shirt, who is a little weirded out.

"PLEASE tell me she's gonna live, she's a good person. . ." Libby began.

"Why must the good die young!" Sheen shouted.

"SHEEN! She's not dead! Oh. . ." Libby continued to cry on whoever's shoulder was the driest.

**23 more seconds:**

Everyone patiently, and frightfully waits for the blond in the emerald Chinese dress, which matches her eyes, to wake up from her slumber. Hoping that she'll wake up, for the time continues to shorten, leaving less and less time for her to have the chance to live. Goddard on his panel showed the seconds count down, which probably wasn't helpful, and also her status, as to how her heart beat and breathing and brain activity is doing.

**12 more seconds:**

"Can't you do anything more, Jimmy?" Libby found herself querying.

"No, if I speed up her body, it'll speed up the time of her living also, so, it's better to wait," Jimmy answered, glancing at the nine seconds left, then falling on the ground and began to give way to tears.

**3 more seconds:**

Everyone now began to at least tear up a little bit, everyone thinking back to when she was nice (and rotten) but bizarrely missing both of her sides, kind and dreadful.

**2 more seconds:**

No one could take the suspense anymore, they knew she was gonna die, so they just turned their face away from her, of course getting looks from on-lookers, but no one would call an ambulance, not that it would help.

**1 more second:**

. . .silence, stillness, everything hushed, not even wind passing through the trees, as if nature knew that something wasn't right, so they remained lulled.

"Ugh, dizzy. . .whoa, hello?"

Libby's tawny eyes once more grew huge (her eyes have a tendency to do that in this fic), and ceased letting tears fall upon her henna skin. She turned around then began to jump crazily all over the place, "YEAAAA! WOO HOO! FA LA LA LA, LA LA LA LA!" Libby just gets slightly frightened stares from her friends, who hadn't heard the faint voice. So, she whips each and every one of them around facing the other direction one at a time and shows them a young girl who was laggardly and woosily getting up. . .or trying to. Everyone runs up to Cindy and they all hug her quite tightly.

Cindy pulls herself out of the group hug, letting everyone fall on each other, saying, "One: One person at a time hugs me and Two: Only certain people can't hug me, such as people with soaked shirts." Carl and Sheen look down at their shirts, then laugh a little, like a "how did that get there?" laugh.

Despite what she said, they all ran up to her and hugged Cindy, who sighed a sigh that she wasn't getting the point across then shrieked from the pain of the squeezing. When everyone finally decided to let go, Cindy asked, "So, who helped Neutron to help me?" She knew he had something to do with it, he has to do with _every _abnormal calamity, including this one.

Nobody said anything, then Jimmy spoke up, "Libby explained everything to me, so she helped." Cindy smiled at her friend then gave her a hug, then received another tight squeeze.

"Hey! What about us, Jimmy?" Sheen shouted a tad bit exasperated.

"What did you guys do?" Jimmy wondered.

"Well, we played as a tissue for Libby, and we kept Libby company. . .oh, you mean concerning Cindy? Hmm, I can't think of anything, we just kept her melancholy friend company," Sheen explained. Everybody gaped in awe at Sheen, how did he know what melancholy means? (No offense Sheen-lovers!) Sheen goes off into deep thought, then asks, "What does melancholy mean again, Libbs?"

"It means sad, Sheen," Libby answered.

"Oh, yea, now I remember!" Sheen proudly exclaimed, not that he was the one who remembered what it meant, but he'll try to.

". . .Thank you Libby," Cindy said as she was facing her friend. Then she faced Jimmy, "Thank you, too,. . .J-Jimmy." She winced when she said his name, hoping no one would gasp, or take notice of it. She didn't want to have too much attention, surprisingly.

"Jimmy? Since when do you call him 'Jimmy'?" Nick comes walking up, apparently hostile. Everyone backs up, including Libby, to avoid swinging fists. Cindy keeps her feet planted and she states, "Since just now, you have a problem with that, Slick?"

"Yeah, how come you hang around these nerds and don't even like me? I can tell you're faking," Nick claimed, leaving the boys a little surprised. "I thought that maybe I was cool enough to get every girls attention, now, the population of Nick-Lovers went down by fifty percent!"

"Wow, since when could you do math?" Cindy teased. "Listen, _Nick_, I can make your life at school a living nightmare, and I have a genius here to back me up on that one." Jimmy nods seriously.

"Why don't _you_ listen, Blondie! If you mess with my reputation, I have no problem hitting a girl!" Nick irely shouted.

"Since when could you hit accurately?" Cindy once more teased. "Pay attention, Nick, I just woke up from a very serious sleep, and I'm more irritable than usual, so back off!"

"If you _were_ smart, _you'd_ back off. But, it's apparent that you're as dumb as a doorpost! In fact, I think you're dumber!" Nick wrathfully picked.

Cindy's eyes narrowed and her fists tightened, her face grew vermillion red and her breathing became deeper and faster. "I have no problem with hitting a Dean!" She screeched as she flung one of her fists at his nose, causing him to fall down. "You don't know how long I've waited to do that!" She added with a victorious smile, placing one foot on his stomach and shaking her fists in glory while the others clapped.

"Now run along, before I have the urge to dislocate your shoulder!" Cindy sarcastically yelled, but Nick took it seriously, so he ran away like a little girl (no offense to those little girls). "Now, can we go home now, my mom's probably _really_ worried!" Cindy piped up.

"I don't know what I ever saw in Nick," Libby gloomily stated. Everyone was silent as they walked to Cindy's house, making sure she didn't use up all her energy on Nick. But Jimmy, Carl and Sheen were surprised that Cindy never like Nick, it was all an act.

* * *

Once they reach the pink house, you hear coughing inside. "Oh no, Mom!" Cindy shouted as she entered the house. She enters the bathroom, with the others trailing behind, to find her mom leaned over a toilet coughing up blood. (It's part of the symptoms of tuberculosis, not nice, but it's good to know.) 

"Okay, mom, grab your coat, we're gonna go to the doctor," Cindy rushed.

"I could help," Jimmy piped up. "I could make something really quick to prevent it from coming back ever again, save those doctor bills, and suffering."

Cindy rapidly went from cheerless to exuberant, "You'd really do that! Why?"

"Well, I, uh. . .because, it's simple. It's uh. . .I don't know. I just feel obliged to do so, I think it's because I feel pity," Jimmy confusingly answers.

He runs off and about five minutes later comes back with some. . .thing. He arrives to the door to the bathroom with all the kids outside. Sheen explains, "Libby was getting sick in the stomach from all the blood. So, what is it and what does it do, Jimmy?"

"It's called Immunity, and you choose a disease that exists in a person and you just give them a slight zap, and it goes through the body and detects all of the bacteria and viruses related to that disease and eliminates it," Jimmy answers.

Cindy has her hand on the door knob to the bathroom and before she opens it, she simply says, "Thank you so very much." She then opens the door, and zapsSasha who wasn't coughing up blood anymore, but just coughing like crazy (another symptom.)

Sasha, once she gains stability, points to a note on the counter which says "Stephen: (987) 654-3210". Cindy's mouth dropped and she then froze.

Libby walked up and questioned queesily, "You all right, girl?" Libby looked at the note then her mouth dropped, "Isn't Stephen you're. . .dad?" Cindy slowly nodded her head. She picked up the phone leisurely, then dialed the number.

"Stephen speaking."

"Dad?"

"Cindy. . .I'm _so_ sorry, I promise, I'll never hurt you like that again, nor your mother. I can't come home, I'm in Nice, France (an actual place)."

"Oh. . .promise to keep in touch though, right?"

"Always."

* * *

After Cindy finally got off the phone with her dad, she found Jimmy standing about five feet away. "Uh, thanks Jimmy. I don't know how I can repay you, for _everything_!"

"You already did, that show with Nick, exceptionally entertaining," Jimmy stated. "So, how's your dad?"

"He's fine, he's gonna be home sometime next spring. I can't wait!" Cindy excitedly states.

"So after your mom is fine, and your dad is back in touch, I'm guessing you want to impress him again, which means you are probably going back to that being popular scheme," Jimmy forlornly guessed.

Cindy snickers a little, then replied, "I still realize that life is precious and that you shouldn't ruin a valuable thing for others just to make yours worthwhile, life I mean. So, I'm making a proposal, except this one isn't a contract, we just shake hands on it."

"What?" Jimmy wonders. The other three are standing about ten feet away wondering the same question.

Cindy sticks out her hand and asks, "Friends?"

Jimmy takes her hand and shakes it, "Friends."

* * *

Me: AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! That's the end of the fic, la la la la la la la. . .wait, that's the end! NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! This is cruel and unusual! While I wipe away my tears, why don't you guys (or girls) submit a review concerning my. . .I can't bring myself to say it. . .LAST CHAPPIE! There I said it! Please remember no cussing or indication of cussing, and I do accept flames. Thank you.

P.S. Is that a better ending for ya guys/girls? It's nothing romantical because One: They're still twelve and Two: None of the genres says "Romance". Well, I hope that's better, please review to tell me if it is. (For all who didn't know how it ended before, it stopped at "Always".


End file.
